Skill Types
'Attribute Soul' 属性ソウル increases attack power of Units of a specific attribute. Fire Soul = Fire Soul (ファイアソウル) |-| Aqua Soul = Aqua Soul (アクアソウル) |-| Wind Soul = Wind Soul (ウィンドソウル) |-| Light Soul = Light Soul (ライトソウル) |-| Dark Soul = Dark Soul (ダークソウル) |-| 'Dual Attribute Soul' 2属性ソウル increases attack power of Units of 2 specific attributes. There are 10 types of Dual Attribute Soul skill, which has the same name for Dual Attribute Break: *'スチームソウル': Steam Soul (Fire & Water) *'ブラストソウル': Blast Soul (Fire & Wind) *'フレアソウル': Flare Soul (Fire & Light) *'マグマソウル': Magma Soul (Fire & Dark) *'ウェイブソウル': Wave Soul (Water & Wind) *'フロストソウル': Frost Soul (Water & Light) *'アシッドソウル': Acid Soul (Water & Dark) *'ゲイルソウル': Gale Soul (Wind & Light) *'ストームソウル': Storm Soul (Wind & Dark) *'カオスソウル': Chaos Soul (Light & Dark) 'Weapon Soul' 武器ソウル increases attack power of Units that use a specific weapon. Slash Soul = スラッシュソウル increases damage dealt by archer and slash unit. Can be stacked up to 5 times. |-| Stab Soul = スタブソウル increases damage dealt by mage and stab unit. Can be stacked up to 5 times. |-| Strike Soul = ストライクソウル increases damage dealt by gunner and strike unit. Can be stacked up to 5 times. 'Country Soul' カントリーソウル increases damage dealt by units with the same country as the skill user. Can be stacked up to 5 times. 'Attribute Break' 属性ブレイク increases damage dealt to specific element. Can be stacked up to maximum 5 times. Fire Break = Fire Break (ファイアブレイク) |-| Aqua Break = Aqua Break (アクアブレイク) |-| Wind Break = Wind Break (ウィンドブレイク) |-| Light Break = Light Break (ライトブレイク) |-| Dark Break = Dark Break (ダークブレイク) This page is currently under construction. 'Dual Attribute Break' 2属性ブレイク increases damage dealt to two specific elements. Can be stacked up to maximum 5 times. Steam Break= Steam Break (スチームブレイク) increases damage dealt to Fire and Water elements. |-| Blast Break= Blast Break (ブラストブレイク) increases damage dealt to Fire and Wind elements. |-| Flare Break= Flare Break (フレアブレイク) increases damage dealt to Fire and Light elements. |-| Magma Break= Magma Break (マグマブレイク) increases damage dealt to Fire and Dark elements. |-| Wave Break= Wave Break (ウェイブブレイク) increases damage dealt to Water and Wind elements. |-| Frost Break= Frost Break (フロストブレイク) increases damage dealt to Water and Light elements. |-| Acid Break= Acid Break (アシッドブレイク) increases damage dealt to Water and Dark elements. |-| Gale Break= Gale Break (ゲイルブレイク) increases damage dealt to Wind and Light elements. |-| Storm Break= Storm Break (ストームブレイク) increases damage dealt to Wind and Dark elements. |-| Chaos Break= Chaos Break (カオスブレイク) increases damage dealt to Light and Dark elements. |-| 'Spirits Rise' スピリッツライズ raises the equipped unit's Gut and recover its HP equivalent to Guts increase. When the equipped unit reach maxed Gut, health restore will be the same as Gut 1 step up. 'Terror Roar' テラーロアー decreases monsters' attack power and inflicts Fear status. When overlaid, only the highest effect is activated. 'Victory Roar' ビクトリーロアー increases SP drop for 30 seconds. The effect can stack infinitely. 'Paralyze Assault' パライズアサルト, stuns enemies for specific period of time. Can only be used once per wave. 'Paralyze Assaults' パライズアサルツ paralysed monsters for a period of time, can be used 2 times per wave. The player can't stack both Stun and Double Stun. 'Heal Dote' ヒールドーテ increase HP limit of retreated units and restore their health. HP limit effect can't be stacked. 'Feeble' フィブル decreases target attribute correction of all units and monsters (except healing). The effect will overwrite if the player uses a different Feeble skill. 'Increase' イクリーズ increases target attribute correction of all units and monsters (except healing). The effect will overwrite if the player uses a different Increase skill. Fire Increase= |-| Aqua Increase= |-| Wind Increase= |-| Light Increase= |-| Dark Increase= |-| All Increase= These monsters come in all five elements. 'Extend Time' エクステンドタイム extends quest time limit. This skill is useless in quests that have no time restriction. Can be used once per wave. 'Resurrect Breath' リザレクトブレス revives retreating units, knocks back monsters at a fixed distance, and nullifies monsters' attacks for a period of time. 'Wall' ウォール decreases damage received by units of a certain attribute. Effect can be stacked. Water Wall (ウォーターウォール) Category:Game Features